


Paint Fight

by GothicDeetz



Category: Beetlejuice - All Media Types, Beetlejuice - Perfect/Brown & King
Genre: Dead People, Demons, Gen, Ghosts, One Shot, Play Fighting, Talking, Talking To Dead People
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:06:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24597970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GothicDeetz/pseuds/GothicDeetz
Summary: Betelgeuse and Lydia have a paint fight in the backyard.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Paint Fight

“Barbara?” Charles asked as he entered the attic. “Is it okay if Lydia, Delia, and I paint the exterior of the house?”

It took the female ghost a few minutes to think up a response. “Yeah,” she finally said. “I guess it’s okay.”

“Great! Thank you, Barbara!” Charlescalled over his shoulder as he left the attic.

* * *

The Deetzes are all standing outside in the backyard, Charles and Delia holding paintbrushes in their hands. As the two adults start to paint the back wall of the house, Lydia and Betelgeuse laugh hysterically as they swing blobs of paint and jab the paintbrushes they’re holding at each other. Charles and Delia pay little to no attention to either one of them as they continue on with the painting they’re doing.   
  


Lydia flung another blob of paint at Betelgeuse and laughed even louder as he dodged it and flung a whole lot of paint at her.

Holding a can of paint in front of her face, Lydia calls out to her best demon friend,

“Hah! You’ll never get me, Beej!”

“Oh yes I am!” Betelgeuse shouts back to the teenager.

He threw the paintbrush that he’s holding at Lydia and she laughs softly as she dodges it. Instead of hitting the teenager like Betelgeuse originally had planned on happening, the brush hits Charles in the back of the head.

Charles, rubbing the back of his head where the paintbrush that Betelgeuse had thrown at him had hit, turned around and groaned to himself. “Ow! What was that for?” he asked out of pain.

Betelgeuse walked over to pick his paintbrush up. “Sorry bout that, Chuck. I meant to throw that at Lydia.”

“Sorry doesn’t even cut it, mr. Geuse. Why did you decide to throw that paintbrush at Lydia in the first place?” asked Charles.

“We were in the middle of a paint fight, father,” announced Lydia proudly.

Charles raised an eyebrow as he turned his attention over towards his daughter. “Are you guys serious?”

“Yes,” replied Lydia and Betelgeuse in unison.

Before Charles even had a chance to respond, Lydia and Betelgeuse continue on with their paint fight. This leaves Charles and Delia no choice but to shrug in unison as they continue on with their painting.

* * *

“So let me get this straight,” said Barbara as she looked at Charles, who is covered head to toe in paint. “While you and Delia were painting, both Lydia and Betelgeuse had a paint fight in the backyard?”

“You can only imagine how all that turned out,” grumbled Charles with a sigh.

At that very same moment, Delia, Lydia, and Betelgeuse, who are also covered head to toe in paint, all enter the room. Charles and Barbara look at them with looks of concern on Barbara’s face and anger on Charles’s face. Lydia and Betelgeuse laugh sheepishly as Delia, who has also adopted a look of anger on her face, also looked at them.

“I think I’m going to go dry off,” said Lydia as she dashed out the room.

Betelgeuse snaps his fingers and all the paint that was covering him, Charles, and Delia disappears and reappears covering Barbara. She folds her arms and glares at Betelgeuse as Charles and Delia stare at her with looks of concern on their faces.

Betelgeuse began to laugh.

“It’s...not...even...funny...” growled Barbara as she and Betelgeuse both disappeared from the room, leaving Charles and Delia standing there.

A little while later, both living adults heard what they assumed was yelling coming from one of the rooms downstairs.

“Should we check on them?” Charles mouthed to Delia and the latter nodded, the two of them rushing downstairs.

Hopefully everything would be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this. Please leave kudos and a comment if you did.


End file.
